utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Noire
-English ver.- |gender = Female |officialillustrator = ajimita |otherillustrator = |imagegroup = |officialengname = noire |officialjapname = ノワール |officialromajiname = nowāru |officialnameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 15 |birthmonth = 02 |birthyear = |birthref = Her blog info |status = Active |years = 2009-present |YTchannel = UCJK_11Qoa5IfItPf2TRp9qg noire (ノワール) |YTchannel2 = UCXGwYNatZ35E3G9C-EobMSA erion |NNDuserpage = 11057882 |mylist1 = 11540996 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = 13921061 |mylist2info = choruses |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co168015 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = }} Noire (ノワール) is an with a powerful and highly emotional voice with great quality and stability who is also able to reach high and low notes easily. She is capable of singing in a very gentle voice with ease, such as in "SPiCa" , which is also her most popular cover with 197K views as of February 2020. Noire is fluent in English, as is heard in her various English covers, including "Firework" , which was part of the Western Song Utattemita Tour. She also writes her own English translyrics, such as for "heavenly blue" , "Shiwa" , and "Nerve Impulse" . Noire released her first mini-album, "Luster," on 2019.02.15, her birthday and tenth anniversary of being a utaite. In addition to releasing covers, she occasionally has audio streams of her karaoke sessions on her TwitCasting accounts noire and, more recently, erion. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # (Released on March 17, 2010) # (Released on October 20, 2010) List of Covered Songs (2009.02.03) # "Tada Koishikute" (2009.03.15) # "heavenly blue" -English ver.- (2009.05.16) # "Tower" (2009.06.18) # "Ren'ai Shikkan" (2009.06.20) # "SPiCa" (2009.07.31) # "Hikari no Kakera" (Fragments of Light) (2009.08.07) # "Scissorhands" (2009.12.02) # "Just Call My Name" (2009.12.02) # "Winter Alice" (2010.02.01) # "Bye-Bye Lover" -retake- (2010.02.03) # "Kimi no Egao wo" (2010.02.03) # "Against" -English ver.- (2010.02.03) # "Ren'ai Shikkan" -retake- (2010.02.15) # "Koi Gokoro" feat. Noire, Korosuke and Saiya (2010.05.01) # "muddy cloud" (2010.08.24) # "The Last Song" (2010.09.28) # "Daily X'mas" (2010.12.11) # "*tear*/Unko ni Naritai" (Madoka's birthday) feat. iyori, 000, Kano, Keseran, Ciel*, Dakishimeta Tonight, DATEKEN, Chawa, Dora, Noire, HanyCham★, Hairpin and Rokka (2010.12.21) # "Leia" (2011.01.03) # "Tower" -retake- (2011.02.03) # "Just Be Friends" -Piano ver.- (2011.02.03) # "Carnival" (2011.03.31) # "Yomaigoto Universe" (2012.04.26) # "Shiwa" -English ver.- (2012.05.15) # "Love Song wo Korosanaide" (2012.05.23) # "When You Believe" feat. Noire and Madoka (2012.07.07) # "Firework" (2012.07.11) # "Boku to Watashi to Nico Nico Douga" feat. Noire, shell, Chikatarira, YNG, LIQU@., Baren, Tsukino Shion, kazyuP, Au, Nobunaga, irony, Owata, Reji, Donnie the Dynamite, Tori-san, miy, Rib, Vin, Yorukichi, Ko~ra, Shuiyuanwuyi, Wataame and Umemiya Hina (2012.09.14) # "Hikarakuyou" (2013.07.26) # "Smiling" -☆Acoustic Summer☆- feat. Noire, Hanatan, Urara, □shirokuro■, Pokota, peЯoco., UFCOK, Gom, Choumiryou, Vivienne, rabbitman, Reji, Shiina Mari, Yuge, mahora, Chawa, Taiyakiya, Tsukino Shion, Emilio, Denirow, Senra and Montea (2013.09.14) # "Mr. Music" -English ver.- feat. Mes, Noire, Bonya, Madoka, RO☆D, EVO+ and Joy (2014.02.14) # "Let It Go" -English ver.- (2014.03.14) # "For The First Time in Forever" (Frozen OST) -English ver.- feat. Noire and EVO+ (2014.03.18) # "ECHO" (2014.10.13) # "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" (Cinderella OST) (2015.04.25) # "Beauty and the Beast" (Beauty and the Beast OST) (2015.04.25) # "When Will My Life Begin" (Tangled OST) (2015.04.25) # "Reflection" (Mulan OST) (2015.04.25) # "For The First Time in Forever" (Frozen OST) feat. Noire and EVO+ (2015.04.25) # "Let It Go" (Frozen OST) (2015.04.25) # "Contrast" (2015.10.23) # "IGNITE" (SAO II OP) (2016.02.20) # "Best Friend" (2016.03.12) # "Cynic" -English ver.- (2016.06.09) # "Kiwaremono no Uta" (hated person song) (2016.09.18) # "Neko ga Maruku Natta" (A Cat Curled Up) -English ver.- (2017.01.21) # "How Far I'll Go" (Moana OST) (2017.03.10) # "Rapunzel" (N-buna song) (2017.04.29) # "Little Knights" -English ver.- (2017.07.01) # "A Case of Love" -English ver.- feat. Noire and Madanai (2017.10.04) # "LIKEY" (TWICE cover) -short ver.- (2017.11.10) # "Nerve Impulse" -English ver.- (2017.11.30) # "TT" (TWICE cover) -short ver.- (2017.12.03) # "Heart Shaker" (TWICE cover) -short ver.- (2017.12.16) # "Remember Me" (Coco OST) -short ver.- (2018.01.12) # "Real Friends" (Camila Cabello cover) -short ver.- (2018.01.26) # "Melty Land Nightmare" -short ver.- (2018.02.18) # "Fading Ghost" (2018.03.05) # "ROKI" -short ver.- (2018.03.13) # "Chikyu wo ageru" -short ver.- (2018.03.17) # "Lust Blue" -short ver.- (2018.04.03) # "Lyrical Stabilizer" -short ver.- (2018.05.07) # "HEAVEN" -short ver.- (2018.05.24) # "Currant" (2018.06.05) # "BBoom BBoom" (Momoland cover) -short ver.- (2018.07.24) # "November Rain" (Honeyworks) -English ver.- (2018.11.30) # "Steel Wonder" -English ver.- (2018.12.30) # "Bohemian Rhapsody" -English ver.- -short ver.- (2019.01.08) # "Rumor" (Police Piccadilly) (2019.09.16) # "Into the Unknown" (Frozen 2) (2019.11.22) # "All Is Found" (Frozen 2) (2019.12.27) # "Show Yourself" (Frozen 2) -English ver.- (2020.01.10) # "Show Yourself" (Frozen 2) -Japanese ver.- (2020.01.24) # "The Next Right Thing" (Frozen 2) (2020.01.07) }} Songs on box Commercially Featured Works with Korosuke & Saiya|April 19, 2010 |Character debut single of the MMORPG game Lucent Heart }} Discography |track1title = yea, i still |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = noire |track1arranger = noire |track2title = quarter |track2info = |track2lyricist = noire |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = ripple |track3info = |track3lyricist = Police Piccadilly & noire |track3composer = Police Piccadilly |track3arranger = Police Piccadilly |track4title = hito |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = trust yourself |track5info = |track5lyricist = noire |track5composer = noire |track5arranger = MAYOKO }} Gallery |Noir RL Twt.png|Noire as seen on her Twitter |Noir Smiling.png|Noire as seen in her collab cover of "Smiling" -☆Acoustic Summer☆- }} Trivia * Has taken to spelling her handle 'noire' with an 'e', since it feels like less common a spelling.Noire on her handle spelling External Links * Blog * Twitter/noire * Twitter/erion * TwitCasting/noire * TwitCasting/erion * mixi * mixi community